


On the Edge

by socialriotbitch



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8374246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socialriotbitch/pseuds/socialriotbitch
Summary: When Ruki calls him and asks for help sorting his thoughts out, Uruha is more than willing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from my LiveJournal (link in bio).
> 
> Written for the Chastity Device/Orgasm Control square on my kink bingo card. (2014)

Uruha sat hunched over his PS3 remote, eyes focused intently on the screen as his fingers pressed the buttons rapidly. He shot one zombie after the other with nearly impeccable aim, headshot after headshot until the wave was down. He took a second to breathe, adjusting his glasses higher up on his nose, about to press forward in the game as his phone started ringing.

He paused the game with a groan, not overly happy about having to take a break, leaning over to the coffee table to answer the call. “Uruha here.”

 _“Hey Uruha, it's Ruki,”_ sounded Ruki's voice from the other line. _“I hope you weren't busy.”_

“Just playing Biohazard.”

_“I thought you had already finished that game?”_

“Not on the hardest difficulty.”

_“You mean there's something worse than professional mode?”_

Uruha couldn't help the laugh. “Yeah, they've introduced a new difficulty called 'No Hope', which you have to download to play, but it's nearly impossible. You die after like... three bites, and there's hardly any ammo to find, so you have to hit with every shot.”

_“What the fuck, man. You're insane.”_

“Did you just call me to tell me something I already know?”

Now it was Ruki's turn to laugh. _“Nah, I actually called because I need your help with something.”_

“Can you be a little more specific? 'Something' isn't much to go on.” There was a long pause, and if he didn't hear Ruki's breathing over the line, Uruha would have thought the call got cut off. “If you don't answer, I'm going to assume this was a prank call and go back to my game.”

_“It's sexual.”_

Uruha raised an eyebrow, a hint of a smirk in his tone as he answered. “Now that's different. Want to come over?”

 _“Yes, please. I'll be there in half an hour.”_ Ruki sounded grateful, probably because he didn't like discussing personal matters over phone. He always preferred talking face to face to Uruha about it, and if his suspicions were right and Ruki didn't just need to talk it out, then Uruha would be there to help him out physically as well.

Thirty minutes later, Ruki knocked on the door to Uruha's apartment, biting his lip and staring down at his shoes. He never was quite fond of asking his band mates for help with every little thing, but some things he just couldn't resolve on his own. He was at least glad Uruha understood what he wanted, and didn't create an awkward situation for them both on the phone by asking for a detailed explanation. Particularly because Ruki wasn't even sure he'd be able to give one.

The door opened, and Uruha stepped aside to let Ruki in, taking his jacket and hanging it up while Ruki took off his shoes. “Living room or bedroom?” Uruha asked, and Ruki raised an eyebrow, grinning despite the obvious lewd proposal.

“Living room for now. I need to talk first.” Uruha simply nodded and went to sit down on the couch, waiting for Ruki to come join him. Ruki plopped down next to him, folding his hands in his lap and staring at them. He knew Uruha was looking at him, waiting patiently for Ruki to say whatever was on his mind. Even though Uruha was letting him take his time, it still didn't make it any easier for Ruki to start.

Uruha rolled his eyes when Ruki didn't say anything, waiting another minute before speaking up. “You really don't have to be awkward. You called me, so obviously you want to talk about it.” Still, Ruki didn't say anything, or even meet Uruha's eyes, and Uruha figured he must be too embarrassed. It was a rare occurrence for Ruki to be embarrassed about something, but it happened. It just meant Uruha had to coax him into talking. “Okay, so I'm assuming this is kinky. Let me guess, you figured out you might have a fetish for something you weren't aware of, and you want to try it out and see if it's something you'll actually like, or just a fantasy.”

A small nod from Ruki confirmed that Uruha was on the right track, but he wasn't about to guess any further. He had no way of knowing exactly what Ruki was thinking about, and Ruki knew that. He knew he couldn't expect Uruha to read his mind, and he knew he would have to voice out his desire at some point, so he took a deep breath and steeled himself. “Sometimes when I masturbate...” He trailed off, biting his lip again, and Uruha nodded, patting his leg as a signal that it was okay for him to go on. “I stop right before I cum. I don't know why, but sometimes I just stop touching myself entirely, and the weird thing is, it doesn't turn me off. It just makes me even harder.”

Uruha smiled when Ruki didn't say anything more, nodding his head thoughtfully. “So edging turns you on?”

“I looked it up on the internet. There were all kinds of articles, about edging, cockrings, orgasm denial and so on. And a whole lot of fancy words I can't even remember, but the point is, it does. It turns me on like hell, and I was wondering...” He closed his mouth slowly, and Uruha chuckled, knowing what Ruki was about to say.

“You were wondering if I had any experience with it?” Ruki nodded and blushed, and Uruha let his hand trail up Ruki's leg, both a gesture of sympathy and a flirtatious signal at the same time, depending on how you interpreted it. “As a matter of fact, I do. You came to the right man.” Ruki looked up to meet Uruha's eyes, and Uruha flashed a grin. “And if you wanna try it out right now, I'm game.”

Ruki stared down at Uruha's hand, which was now resting on his leg, the tips of his fingers just barely brushing his inner thigh, and a smile spread over Ruki's lips as he nodded. “Yeah.”

“Yeah? Sure? You trust me enough to do this?”

“Absolutely.”

“Okay then. I'm assuming our our usual rules apply?” Ruki nodded, and Uruha smiled reassuringly. “I'll stop if it looks like you're in too much pain.”

Ruki rolled his eyes and snorted, unable to hold back a smile. “I feel so safe.” Uruha just winked at him in return, and his palm started to move on Ruki's thigh, fingers fluttering over his crotch. Ruki let out a sigh, spreading his legs invitingly. “Don't hold back. Be as rough as you usually are.”

Uruha smirked at that, but didn't say anything. He knew most of Ruki's sexual preferences by now, at least the ones he was aware of himself. He crawled over, planting his knee between Ruki's legs and leaning down to press his lips to Ruki's.

Ruki gripped Uruha's thighs to have something to hold on to, closing his eyes and responding to the kiss. He felt Uruha's hand tangle in his hair, pulling on it and tilting his head back. His lips parted in a moan as Uruha's thigh rubbed against his hardening dick, and Uruha's tongue pushed inside his mouth, tangling with Ruki's own. His hands slid higher, and he grabbed Uruha's ass, pushing him forward as he nibbled on Uruha's tongue.

Pulling back for air, Uruha smirked and thrust his hips forward, grinding his crotch against Ruki's chest. “You devious little fucker.” Ruki grinned back, reaching up to undo Uruha's zipper. He parted the folds of his trousers and licked the patch of skin right above the waistband of Uruha's underwear, looking up at Uruha through his lashes.

Uruha grabbed Ruki's hair and yanked his head away from his crotch, getting up from the couch. “I know you want to suck me off, but not right now. Today was going to be about teasing you, or did you forget?” He let go of Ruki's hair and grabbed his hand, dragging him with him to his bedroom.

Ruki licked his lips as Uruha practically tossed him on the bed, ripping his jeans and underwear off. “Eager?”

“Mm, it's been way too long since the last time you called me for impromptu sex.” Uruha removed his own clothes while Ruki took off his shirt, crawling on top of him, the both of them now completely naked. “Jerking off is so lonely.”

“Well then why don't you text me?” Ruki chuckled, leaning up to capture another kiss, but he was pushed down by a hand planted firmly on his chest.

“Maybe I like holding myself back, too. The longer the wait, the more intense it is.”

Ruki moaned at the double meaning in those words, licking his lips and spreading his legs. Uruha didn't have to be asked twice, closing his hand around Ruki's cock and slowly twisting it upwards. Ruki was hard enough that he didn't have to start off gently, wasting no time in setting a quick pace, his movements fast as he jerked Ruki expertly.

Tangling his fingers into the sheets, Ruki let his head fall back onto the mattress and his eyes close as he gasped. Uruha wasn't wasting any time, and Ruki could feel the blood rush to his dick, leaving him feeling light-headed and in ecstasy. “Fuck!”

“Your body is responding to me so eagerly,” Uruha purred, leaning down to lick one of Ruki's nipples. “How long has it been since you got any?” He bit down on the hard nub, and Ruki whimpered, making him chuckle and take the nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it, licking and nipping while he continued to stroke Ruki's dick.

Ruki was lost in the pleasure, thrashing on the bed as he felt heat pooling in his stomach, his balls pulling up, preparing to come... and then Uruha's hand stopped moving, clasping around the base of his dick so tightly Ruki groaned in pain. He tried to buck his hips up, but Uruha's fingers tightened around his shaft, and he stilled. “Please.”

“That's right, beg me.” Uruha leaned down to whisper in Ruki's ear, still keeping a tight grip on his cock. “I can go on all night. Keep pushing you to the edge, again and again, making you so horny you think you're going to die, and then deny you your orgasm completely.”

Ruki whined loudly, turning his head and leaning in to steal a kiss, but Uruha drew back, his lips just inches away from Ruki's. “Uru, please.” He wanted to cum so bad, but Uruha didn't let up even for a second, and Ruki felt his spine tingling with anticipation.

Uruha kept teasing, staying just far enough away that Ruki couldn't reach his lips, while still remaining close enough that he tried. When Ruki stopped squirming and his dick had started to soften, Uruha slowly loosened his grip, letting go of Ruki's dick entirely. “If you cum now, or touch yourself, I won't fuck you at all.”

Nodding in understanding, Ruki lifted himself up to his elbows, watching Uruha get up from the bed and walk over to his drawer, retrieving lube and a condom. It took a lot of willpower not to just finish himself off there and then, but he didn't want to ruin it now.

When Uruha came back to the bed, he signalled for Ruki to scoot up to the headboard, settling between his thighs and pushing Ruki's left leg up until his knee was almost touching his shoulder. “Hold it there.” He grabbed the lube and squeezed some onto his fingers, coating them thoroughly before slowly pushing one inside Ruki's ass.

Ruki moaned as he felt Uruha's finger wiggle its way inside him, stimulating the nerve endings and making him arch up from the bed. A hand on his hip held him down while Uruha inserted another finger, thrusting them in and out quickly. Ruki was still pretty worked up, and when Uruha's lips closed around the head of his dick, he instantly grew just as hard as he had been earlier.

Uruha started his bobbing his head on Ruki's dick at the same pace he was thrusting his fingers. It didn't take long until he found Ruki's prostate, making sure to nudge it just barely with his fingertips, letting Ruki's dick slip from his mouth with a wet pop before he leaned down to lick the precum that was oozing from the tip. “You're leaking already, and I'm not even fucking you yet.”

“Your fingers feel so good,” Ruki managed to whisper, his sweaty hands slipping as he struggled to keep his leg up while Uruha continued to fuck him with his fingers. “I'm gonna come soon.” It took him a few seconds to realise he had whined while he said that, obviously not wanting Uruha to let him.

Uruha chuckled, his free hand closing around Ruki's dick again. “You almost sound like you don't want to.” He pushed a third finger inside, fucking Ruki and making sure he hit his prostate as often as he could. “You like this, don't you?” He tightened his grip until Ruki whimpered again, staving off his orgasm effectively. “Like being denied what you want the most? Like giving up control over your own body?”

“Please let me cum,” Ruki begged, gasping when he felt Uruha going down on him again, tongue rubbing his dick while his hand kept him from coming. His balls were aching with need, but all he could do was lie back and hold onto his leg for dear life as Uruha's fingers slammed into his prostate and his mouth enveloped him in tight heat. “Please,” he nearly screamed, unsure of what exactly he was asking for.

Knowing that he was reaching his own limits, Uruha detached his mouth from Ruki's cock and slipped his fingers out of his ass, fumbling for the condom. He ripped the foil with his teeth, and managed to slide it on his dick with one hand, the other still clenched tightly around Ruki's base.

He threw his head back and moaned long and loud when he pushed inside Ruki's ass, the tense muscles clenching and pulsing around him. Ruki was like a loaded cannon, ready to fire any second, and Uruha devoured the sight of Ruki's body shuddering beneath him as it struggled against itself. “Are your balls heavy, Ruki? How badly do you need to come?”

Ruki's nails dug into his thigh and he answered with a moan, unable to form words with his mouth right then. He wanted to come, he really did, but at the same time he wanted this torture to continue forever, wanted Uruha to keep denying him until he exploded.

Uruha chuckled at the lack of reply, snapping his hips forward as he started to fuck Ruki. “I'm not letting you until you say it.” Balancing his weight on one arm was a little hard, but he managed, thrusting into the tight heat as he felt his own balls draw up.

Furrowing his brows, Ruki licked his lips, opening his mouth to pant. “P-please, let me-” His words were drowned in the scream that left him as Uruha hit his prostate, and he mumbled a string of curses as he slid on the covers, finally letting go of his leg to hold on to Uruha's shoulders in stead. “Let me cum!”

As soon as the words left Ruki's mouth, Uruha let go of his dick, stroking him as Ruki started to cum. He milked every drop out of him, then hooked Ruki's legs around his hip and readjusted his position, planting his arm next to Ruki's head and humping him into the mattress. “Fuck!” He moaned loudly as he came, his hips jerking erratically before they stilled, and he fell onto Ruki, utterly spent.

They lay there panting for a good ten minutes, until Ruki nudged Uruha's shoulder. “Uru? You're heavy.”

“Sorry.” Uruha rolled onto his side next to Ruki, smiling as he struggled to keep his breathing even. “So, was it as good as you thought it would be?”

“Better.” Ruki closed his eyes and ran his fingers through the cum on his stomach. “I made a complete mess of myself.”

“You're dirty,” Uruha grinned.

“And you love it.” Ruki rolled over and silenced Uruha's protests with a kiss, slow and passionate, until his elbows gave up on him and he fell on his back. “I'm exhausted, but it's too early to go to sleep.”

“I'll carry you to the couch and we can watch a film?”

“Sounds like a good plan.” Ruki smiled fondly and closed his eyes. “And Uruha? Thanks.”

“My pleasure.”


End file.
